


Sam Nicholls Backstory Headcanons

by Spook123



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: Just a few ideas...
Kudos: 1





	Sam Nicholls Backstory Headcanons

Her dad died when she was young in some sort of accident

Sam has always been a daddies girl

Her mother blamed her because her dad has been driving to get her favourite food

A few years later, her mother remarried to a man who used to hit her and Sam

Her fear of the dark came from walking around her house at night trying to find water or clothes and her step father coming out of nowhere, screaming and hitting her for waking him up

She worked hard in school because she knew she wanted to get out anyway she could

Her teachers knew she was exceptionally bright and pushed her to apply for uni but her family wouldn’t help her or pay

So instead, when an army recruiting officer showed up saying the army would pay for med school, Sam jumped at the opportunity

Sam and Dylan met after she had been in the army a few years when she was on leave

Initially Dylan thought Sam was too in your face and irritating but gradually she brought him around

Dylan was the first man that Sam had felt safe around since her father died

They got married in a hurry mostly because each recognised the safety that they felt around each other

However, as Dylan’s secret alcoholism worsened and Sam suffered more in the army they grew apart, driving Sam to fall in love with Iain

Sam was never good at showing her feelings yet she still has nightmares often

When they were still together Dylan would calm her down but they would never talk about it in the morning

Her relationship with her family is still strained

She went to see her mother when her ptsd got really bad at one point yet she found her still misguidedly in love with her step father

She tried to force her way into the house but he blocked the door and hit her harder than he had ever done before

Sam called Dylan to come and get her, in the car on the way home he saw the bruise but they never spoke about it

Sam and Tom’s relationship broke down as Sam whistle blew on the hospital she was working at

She knew he had always been manipulative yet as she became more depressed at the idea of losing her career he started to get violent

She had promised herself never again so she left him with her heart broken

Iain was her light. She never told him about any of the abuse because he was always her happy place where she could be free

But then after one really bad call concerning domestic violence she told him everything. They say in the seats of the ambulance and told him everything and watched his heart break for her

They never mentioned it again but Sam would notice how he always made sure to be between her and any more violent patients. He would always make her favourite tea after a domestic abuse call

Holby was the pace she had felt safest so when she returned as a paramedic she decided to stay

Sam is bisexual but was never open about it with her parents. She told Iain one drunken night and he laughed about it but she knew really he loved her just the same. 

Often Sam, Robin, Bea and Alicia would go on girls nights out together. Not that they would ever tell anyone but Alicia and Sam had a drunken one night stand. 

Sam never did anything about it though because she knew that really, Alicia was in love with Bea.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anyone out there that stil wants Sam fanfics, feel free to comment ideas for more headcanons


End file.
